


I'll Be There

by NotYourRamen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I am tired Hoseok is tired we are all tired, M/M, i guess?, mention of past WonHyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourRamen/pseuds/NotYourRamen
Summary: Just Showho being fluffy and domestic, I guess?





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> I wrote this after more than 24 hours of no sleep.  
> I'm tired, and writes about people being tired.

Hoseok woke up just in time as his alarm blared out, but he also remembered that he was supposed to have a meeting in an hour’s time, 2 hours prior to his usual office hour – making him later than usual. Working with partner of a different time zone sometimes cause this, and he never minded. But it didn’t mean it he liked being thrown off from his usual schedule.

Showered and dressed up, he bolted out of the house, without tea or coffee, within a record time of 30 minutes. And thankfully the train still hadn’t reached the peak hours, so Hoseok managed to snag a seat, open up his planner and check his points to speak during presentation for the last time. He was thankful that when he was finding a house, he opted for somewhere considerably close to his office. He usually walked to his office, which took about 40 minutes walking, and he loved walking in the morning to his office building. Getting to meet the cute dogs when he passed by the park, breathing clean morning air, while getting a little bit of exercise really beat the 15 minutes ride in a crowded train.

Arriving just 10 minutes before the meeting commenced, Hoseok breathed a sigh of relief, only to be informed that the meeting had been postponed to another day the next week, due to some urgent matter that happened to their Australian counterpart that couldn’t be avoided. He didn’t know who to cursed, his luck, or the team for not informing him earlier as they got the notice and waited until he arrived. He almost chose the later until he realised that his phone was dead, and he forgot to bring his powerbank nor charger. Just his luck.

Despite the postponement, his boss decided to still have an adhoc meeting, considering the whole team had already come, to discuss on other urgent matters, and Hoseok silently wish he hadn’t. He was already planning to cook an early dinner if he could clock out of work earlier. He’d been dying to eat something that wasn’t ramen.

And it didn’t get any better. The meeting basically told Hoseok that he needed to add more job scope to his already overflowing workload, because 2 of their main key persons had decided to resign urgently when they’ve gotten an irresistible offer from one of their main rivals in the industry. Without caffeine in his system, Hoseok was starting to realise how long the day was going to be, and he did not like it at all.

Swamped with work, he didn’t even have the time to steal to find a charger or cable from someone to charge his phone. Thankfully, his work mostly involved emails and their internal system, so he didn’t need to bother about his phone. Though he still secretly wished his phone had some juice in it, because he was really looking forward for a daily cute text at 12pm to cheer him up. Instead, he munched on sandwiches that the intern had generously bought for everyone to celebrate her last day, while continuously typing all the needed information into the system.

By the time he was done with work, the sun had gone down, and most people had already gone back home to their loved ones. Hoseok didn’t mind a bit, he would be coming home to an empty house like almost always anyway. He’d rather finish his work of the day before going home, so he could forget about work, and just relax in his home. Maybe write some lyrics, create some beats, or heck, watch some dumb movies to destress.

Packing home at 9pm, he realised how tired he was. He was in the office by 8am, and he had been working to his bones for 11 hours with barely any time to break. And since the merger was still ongoing, his schedule had been a little crazy for the past week too. Going home at 9 is early for him, and to be honest, despite it being Wednesday, he was reaching his breaking point. He wished he had agreed to move out to live with his lover when he was invited, but he was someone who needed his own space a lot. He did live with his previous boyfriend, but it eventually brought them apart from his need to have his own space when he was tired or feeling cornered by the world. Not wanting to repeat the mistake he did with Minhyuk, he had politely declined. Hoseok knew he was a little disappointed, but he was glad Hyunwoo agreed to his term after explaining.

Though it was already late, Hoseok still decided to walk home. What he didn’t get in the morning, he would treasure in the evening. The road by the park was still bustling despite the late hours, and some lovers were still out dating, holding hands. And it made Hoseok missed Hyunwoo so much. He really could only blame himself for not charging his phone the night before.

Feeling the need to talk to Hyunwoo, he walked a little bit faster so he could reach home sooner so he could call Hyunwoo. He needed Hyunwoo’s voice at the very least. He had been worked to the bone for the past week, and it was taking its toll on him. He knew they have a plan for a long weekend after the merger, but at this point, Hoseok was reaching his boiling point before they could even plan on their long weekend properly.

 

 

He noticed something slightly off when he reached the door of his house. A sticky note was attached near the door knob.

“You’ve done well today love.”

Hoseok’s heart soared. Could it be Hyunwoo was visiting? Visited? Quickly keying in 0514 – their anniversary date into the password pad, he shuffled inside and took off his shoes, not bothering to properly arranging it at the shoe rack. And he saw a very old pair of Kappa sneakers – _honestly, he needs to rid of them someday_ – sitting prettily in one of the small shoes cubicles.

Smiling from ear to ear, he went to his living room only to find it empty. Slightly puzzled, he could smell something good coming from the kitchen, and as he entered his trained eyes saw a couple more sticky notes around the kitchen.

_Hyunwoo had gone home, I guess?_

On the fridge he saw a note that said, "I got you Peach Horoyoi. Don’t drink too much though. Tomorrow is still work day.” And on the counter, laid a box of Pelicana chicken, half sauced, half plain, “Don’t forget dinner. Dasom noona sent regards too.” Even inside the fridge, on the water bottle was a sticky note that made Hoseok shook his head smiling, “Water. Important. :P”

He was going inside his room, to charge his phone and maybe have a video call with Hyunwoo, just to talk to him, probably about nothing, because even though Hyunwoo always listens to literally everything that comes out of Hoseok’s mouth, he was still Starship’s choreographer and he had enough trouble in training the trainees to be burden with Hoseok’s accounting and mathematics talk. But as he was about to enter, he noticed a smaller stick note, in the shape of bunny head that Hoseok had insisted to give to Hyunwoo – _because it’s cute!!_ _And… maybe it looks a little like me_ – pasted slightly above his line of sight.

"I miss you so much."

And Hoseok remembered the shoes again. _Hyunwoo’s still here dummy!_

He was however, left puzzled when he saw the room empty and dark. Frowning, he went to the only other room in the house, his studio.

The studio was dark, but he saw a figure on the small bed Hoseok sometimes used when he was too tired to move from his studio. Smiling widely again, he slowly and wordlessly laid behind the wide back.

Hyunwoo was a deep sleeper, but he must’ve waited for Hoseok as the moment Hoseok laid down, the older slightly jolted before turning around to face him.

“Sorry if I woke you up.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t mean to sleep. I was playing Somnus and the music lulled me.”

Giggling, Hoseok scooted closer to Hyunwoo, silently requesting for some affection he needed. Hyunwoo, ever the angelic one, wrapped his arms around Hoseok drawing his head near towards Hyunwoo’s chest.

“You forgot to charge your phone last night, didn’t you?”

A nod.

“Tough day at work today?”

A little pause, but still, Hoseok nodded.

Hyunwoo didn’t say much after that, just softly caressed his fingers through Hoseok’s soft hair,while his other hand drew circles on Hoseok’s back. Hoseok almost fell asleep, finding comfort in Hyunwoo’s arms, despite still dressed in his work shirts, until his stomach growled from hunger.

Chuckling, Hyunwoo got up and brought along Hoseok to the kitchen, adamant to feed his boyfriend the chicken he had gotten from Sistar, let him drink the Horoyoi, bath him and get him out of the work attire into his pyjamas, and ask him about his day even if he couldn’t understand shit about the procedure in merging of 2 big companies, and give him all the hugs Hoseok deserves and more.

And Hoseok had gone through a very tiring day, that those simple things really made him feel like he was having the best night of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want my own Hyunwoo too ><


End file.
